princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Prince of Persia: Escape
|genre = Endless Runner |modes = Single-player |ratings = |media = |requirements = |input = |cabinet = |arcade system = |cpu = |sound = |display = |pregame = Prince of Persia: Time Run |nxtgame = |precanongame = |nxtcanongame = }} Prince of Persia: Escape is a variation of an endless runner game in side-scrolling format. Free to download and play, there are however advertisements that pop up, but can be removed for paying $2.99Prince of Persia : Escape in App Store. Plot The is no story in this game. The name itself suggests some sort of escape. Development Ketchapp announced on September 20, 2018 that Prince of Persia: Escape would be available to pre-order for free on App Storehttps://twitter.com/ketchappgames/status/1042836030376820736, Estoty mirrored the announcement on September 24https://twitter.com/EstotyGames/status/1044147880456585216. On January 30, 2019https://www.instagram.com/p/BtRJx82FVFm/ and on February 01, 2019https://www.instagram.com/p/BtWLPtXFG0m/ Estoty posted two videos on instagram showing sword combat, although there is no such gameplay mechanic in the game. The game is published by Ubisoft owned Ketchapp. Version History Version 1.2.1 (Nov 16, 2018) *Collect health potions. Find healing potions among treasures hidden in the dungeons. *Discover new levels and environments. *Choose your hero: classic prince or "The Sands of Time" hero. *Updated player movement to be more fluid and responsive. Version 1.1.1 (Oct 13, 2018) *Customize the Prince with outfits from your favorite adventures. *The Vizier has prepared new challenges for you to overcome! Version 1.1.0 (Oct 13, 2018) *Customize the Prince with outfits from your favorite adventures. *The Vizier has prepared new challenges for you to overcome! Version 1.0.2 (Oct 2, 2018) * Bug fixes. Version 1.0.1 (Sep 27, 2018) *Improvements. Version 1.0 (Sep 20, 2018) Gameplay The game seems to be level based endless runner. On the way there are several traps that will kill the Prince. There are some potions in the game that function as a revive option, one can also revive for free by watching an add. After too many death on one stage the player is offered a level skip for watching an add. Controls can be selected in the option between one tap and classic. The option to do so is available just after entering the game, and if the controls need to be changed, then the game must be restarted. One tap version is auto runner, and taping anywhere on screen is jump. The length of the jump is determined by how long the jump is held. Classic movement has an onscreen controller, and enables the player to move freely back and forward, but going back is often useless, or impossible due to level design. Jumping works the same, but in classic the player can also jump straight up to grab ledges. Player is able to choose how the character looks. Outfits are separated to heads, body, and pants. Each costume piece has nine parts, which can be combined for various looks. Upon first entering the game the player can choose between 1898 and 2003 costume. The outfits consists parts of: *Prince from 1989 *Prince from Sands of Time *Prince from PoP2 *Prince SoT intro costume *Prince from Warrior Within *Palace Guard *Vizier *Birdman *Rugnor The costume pieces can be randomly unlocked using the ingame currency. The first unlock costs 50 gems, the second 150 gems, and the rest six 300 gems each. The ingame currency can only be acquired by playing the game, and persist through death. Gallery Promotional Screenshots Concept Art Videos References }} Series Navigation Category:Games Category:Handheld Games